


An odd trio

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [24]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Implied violence and murder, Oneshot, Shenanigans, Taxi AU, Vampires, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: After Marko and Olli get back from a fun dinner together, they pick up an odd trio.





	An odd trio

You and Marko just had a fancy dinner and make your way back into the night. It has gotten rather late but that has never been an issue for you.

 “We should do that more often,” Marko sniggers. “Sometimes the food in the Forest just doesn’t compete with the culinary goods of the regular world.”

 “Definitely,” you smile and step into the bus. Marko sits next to you and you drive away. You’re halfway out of the city when suddenly a group is approaching you. Must be because of your taxi sign on top of the vehicle. You slow down and see it’s a group of three: a small woman, a man probably in his forties and a somewhat thirtyish guy. They’re all oddly dressed in old costumery.

 “Has there been a historical party without inviting me?” Marko murmurs.

You roll down the window and exclaim: “I’m out of business tonight!”

 “Please, sir! We need your help. Our lil’ gal here is drunk!” the forty-looking man shouts back. When you inspect the group closer, you indeed see that the woman looks drunk as hell. She is hiccupping. Wobbly legs try to hold her up but she needs assistance.

You give your friend a look and wordless you ask _fine with making a little detour?_ Marko nods.

 “Sure. This might be fun. I have nothing to lose.”

You then signal to the trio to step in. They settle on the backseats behind you. Marko shakes their hands as a way to welcome them. You ignore his sheepish smirk when he’s up to no good.

 “So, where to?”

“Don’t worry it’s not that far. Just outside the city. I’ll give you directions,” the younger man nods.

 

While you’re driving to your mysterious destination, you also try to observe your clients.

The woman has fallen asleep. Drool seeping out of the corner of her mouth. She is neatly clad: a party dress and deep red high heels. For a moment you shiver, thinking about La Belle. Good riddance.

She rests her head heavily on the brown haired guy who must be in his forties. The lad is wearing deep purple clothing. A vest, bowtie, old fashioned trousers and matching shoes. The younger man is blond and wearing equally outdated attires.  It’s an odd bunch but you’ve seen worst. Much, more strange.

 “Didi you come from a party?” you decide to ask.

For a moment the men remain silent until the older guy nods in response. You throw a side glance to Marko, but he has become unreadable. Still, the glimmer in his blue eye cannot be hidden.

Finally the young man exclaims to stop. You’re at an abandoned looking mansion. It’s indeed right outside the city.

 “Don’t be shooed away by its looks. I swear, from the inside it’s much nicer,” the blond says with a smile. For a moment he flashes his teeth and you’re sure the guy has sharp teeth. You’re not that impressed but something tells you to be cautious anyway. You patiently wait for your clients to pay.

When you keep the car locked and stare at them quietly, they finally catch on.

 “Shucks, we don’t have money on us right now. Spend it all at the club,” the dark haired man grunts.

“Hey, why don’t you come inside? Then we can pay you properly, maybe even give you something to drink too!” the blond suggests.

Marko already steps outside so you decide to follow him.

 “And you can see our nice interior,” the older guy chuckles. You and he then carry the woman inside.

 

You must say you’re indeed impressed by the old mansion’s inside. Unlike the outside, the walls and rooms are nicely dressed. Be it still old fashioned, like you walked right into a 19th century period piece or something. But it’s fancy and it has its charm.

The girl gets laid on the couch and you and Marko are invited to sit at the large dinner table.

 “Damn, I feel like a King,” you exclaim.

“A _false_ king,” Marko corrects you and winks at you. You sigh and roll your eyes.

 “We’ll get you some drinks. By the way, call me Andrew,” the blond says before going away.

“So what do you think?” your friend then asks.

You shrug your shoulders. “I don’t know. fancy place. I feel poor compared to them.”

 “I know right? But what about the mirrors?” Marko guesses further. You look around you. There are no mirrors and when you think back to the hallway, there was none there either.

 “Odd, isn’t it?” Marko says. Before you can answer to that, the two men have come back. Andrew gives you two the drinks. He has brought some glasses for him and his friend as well. It seems to be wine they’re serving.

You quickly look at the couch. The girl still seems to be sleeping. She is really out.

 “Argh, where are our manners. We haven’t properly introduced ourselves. That lovely drunk lady is Victoria. As I said earlier, my name’s Andrew and this here is my friend Hector!”

The dark haired guy nods and raises his glass. You copy his gesture but do not drink yet. You notice Marko hasn’t drunk from his glass either. You want to ask for the money for your service but decide that might not be the right moment now. Instead you guess you just try to enjoy yourself. However, Marko’s remarks leave you a bit uncomfortable.

 

“What do you flamboyant people do in the daily life?” Marko asks. His finger rubs circles over the edge of his glass.

 “Believe it or not, Hector is a surgeon and I’m a male nurse myself. Victoria works in a retirement home,” Andrew replies. He takes a strong sip. His lips get tainted in red.

 “That’s charitable. I bet you must save a lot of lives,” Marko says with a smile.

The two men nod.

 Hector speaks up: “It surely is a satisfying job, helping others, seeing them recover and all.” He too drinks but you wonder if the drinks of you and Marko are poisoned.

When your friend takes a sip of the drink, you’re not sure if you should follow. Instead, you wait. Andrew nor Hector seem to insist on you taking a gulp or not. Good, so far.

 “What do you think?” the older man smiles at Marko.

“Phew, strong wine. I like it,” your friend smiles back and bares his teeth. When Hector does the same, you notice the fangs. Hector slowly rises up. Only now do you realize the guy has taken out a dinner knife. Andrew is closing in on Marko. Your friend looks… dizzy.

You gulp and clench your fists. You exhale in small relief when Marko speaks up.

 “Gentlemen, please, I’d like to remind you to save _our_ lives as well. Not just yours.”  

Hector blinks really fast with his eyes before he sits back down. The knife falls out of his opened fist. Andrew also sits down again. They look dumbfounded and you realize what has happened. Marko must’ve hypnotized them or something.

 

Your friend can see the question marks hanging above your head and laughs.

 “The moment they stepped in I realized these were no good people, despite the work they do.”

“So you just ingrained something in their minds to not hurt us?”

 “Yeah, but phew. Must’ve almost worn off,” Marko sighs as he ogles the wine.

“Poisoned?”

 “Yeah.”

“Then tell me, who are these people? What’s their deal?” you ask.

 “Long story short: they’re wanna-be vampires.” Well, that just explains the no-mirror deal.

You look back at Hector and Andrew. They’ve fallen asleep. Marko walks up to them, turns Hector’s face and pulls at his jaw. Without repulsiveness he feels up the strange man’s mouth and takes out his teeth. “See? It’s all fake.”

 “However, I think they mixed up the wine with some strange substance and actual _blood_.”

“H-How do they get the blood?”

 “Their job,” Marko grunts and peers at the unconscious bunch.

“Oh god,” you stammer as you finally understand. More puzzle pieces fall together.

 “We should go now. See if you can find some money and we’re through,” Marko says and you agree.

 

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere!” a female voice is heard. It’s Victoria. She has awoken. She jumps Marko even though the guy is much taller than her. He grabs her both wrists and stares her down.

You can basically see Victoria witness her own life flash by due to Marko’s strange powers. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she faints again.

 Marko pulls her away and hisses when his clothes got wrinkled during the attack.

“Go,” he says. You look around the place. There are some syringes in one of the drawers you open but no money. Agitated, you go to the kitchen. Inside the fridge you’re no longer surprised to see multiple bottles filled with blood. You have to admit that the smell is not that unfamiliar.

 “Did you find something yet?” Marko yells from the other side of the building.

“Not yet! You?”

 “I got some money!”

You quickly hurry back to the living room. Marko gives you the money and you quickly leave the house.

 

Once you’re safely in the car, you finally breathe properly again.

 “That was weird. Wanna-be vampires. Do vampires exist though?”

“Nah. The ones we know from pop culture do not exist. Though I’d say you should know by now, that blood drinking ‘humans’ do exist. I mean we have Lycans and Skull Eaters for fuck’s sake!”

 You start the engines and while you’re driving away, you realize the silliness of the situation.

“And here I thought we were a bunch of odd ones.”

 “Yeah, regular people can be just as odd,” Marko cackles amused.

**Author's Note:**

> A random story about regular humans who want to be 'edgy and not regular' so they've become wannan-be vampires.  
> Dressing up like historical figures and using their job to obtain blood. And if it's not via that way, they try to lure unsuspecting humans into their mansion >:D


End file.
